


Summoning Hour

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [29]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Summoning one demon might be considered insane, summoning two definitely is, but Q already knew that





	Summoning Hour

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Midnight
> 
> This is definitely a plot kitty to be continued at a later date more likely than not.

Q’s POV

This is insane, he thinks as he stands in the middle of his lab. What in the hell is he even doing? He pushes those thoughts away. Clearing his mind and falling into his core, drawing the innate magic he’s always used tightly around him. At the same time he reaches for the academic magic that he’s studied for the last several years.

He doesn’t need anyone else to tell him he’s insane. He’s already well aware of that. Anyone with common sense would not be doing what he’s about to. However, he understands the concept of needs must.

His eyes snap open as he hears the clock began to chime. Lifting a hand up by his ear, he snaps his fingers. Silvery blue lines of magic burn twin rings into the wood of his floor. Runes and symbols appear both inside and out the rings, each glowing with their own power. His hand dropping to his side as the last mark forms.

He doesn’t speak the words, not the way a human would. He says them in his mind with his magic. The very air around him heats up and swirls, moving as if controlled by some unseen force as he continues the incantation.

As he says the last word, the only one spoken aloud, the magic within the ring explodes outwards, contained only by the second set of runes.

Slowly the air clears and he finds himself studying a rather humanistic creature. If not for the raw energy he can feel pouring from him, he’d not be able to tell.

 _Why?_ The question echoes through the air and his mind equally.

He lifts his chin, smiling, though many would probably call it cruel. “To prevent war from escalating, desperate measures are sometimes necessary.”

He finds the fact the demon snorts at him amusing.

 _Why would you want to prevent it with one of my kind?_ The demon nearly purrs.

He chuckles softly. “There are very few of your kind in the world. Most people have lost the ability to believe and in doing so have lost the ability to summon. I know, I checked before I decided on my course of action.”

He doesn’t say anything else as he turns his attention inwards once more. His first summoning won’t be able to leave his ring until he releases him. Technically it’s a sphere that surrounds the demon completely, but he’s not going to point that out.

Drawing his magic together one more time, he speaks the words of summoning in his mind.

Where the first summoning resulted in winds and dust, this one results in blinding heat and searing light. It peaks as he murmurs the last word aloud and in his mind, calling into this world the second demon he desires.

If his uncle were still alive, he’s sure he’d be called insane. But then, if his uncle was still alive he wouldn’t be trying to figure out how to stop the current insanity that he is seeing the world slowly develop into.

He snaps his fingers, summoning a small bottle of water to himself. Summoning is always exhausting in its own way. He finds it makes him dehydrated more than anything else. He’ll definitely sleep good tonight.

“James,” he murmurs, “Alec.” He could use their true names, but has decided to save that surprise for if they make the mistake of trying to double cross him. Another snap of his fingers and all three of them have chairs, though he doesn’t actually care if the demons use theirs or not. “We have a great deal to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
